In the prior art, there are wiring substrates for mounting electronic components such as semiconductor chips. In recent years, along with the advancement in the performance of electronic components, the further higher density of wirings and the further multi-layered wirings of wiring substrates have been advanced.
A related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-126978.